La peur de disparaître
by LuneSensei
Summary: Tu sais Mathieu, on le savait tous depuis le début. Depuis ce premier épisode où le public nous a découvert. Et même avant cela. Quand on te voyait avaler machinalement tes pilules, on le sentait, on le savait. Un jour, on allait disparaître de ton esprit. - OS -


Bonjour bonsoir ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS écrit.. Comme ça. Je m'ennuyais donc voilà ah ah.

Je ne sais toujours pas si il a beaucoup de sens malgré quelques relectures.

C'est donc un OS basé sur l'émission Web Salut Les Geeks qui a pour présentateur Mathieu Sommet.

Voilà voilà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ( Et peut-être quelques pitites reviews ? Pour que je passe une superbe semaine ? )

* * *

Tu sais Mathieu, on le savait tous depuis le début. Depuis ce premier épisode où le public nous a découvert. Et même avant cela. Quand on te voyait avaler machinalement tes pilules, on le sentait, on le savait. Un jour, on allait disparaître de ton esprit. Tu allais nous oublier. Alors tant que nous étions avec toi, nous faisions tout pour que l'on nous remarque, que tu remarques, que tu ne nous oublies pas. Il y a eu l'homme à la cravate, le prof, la fille, et quelques autres dont le destin funeste ne nous a pas étonné. Mais nous, nous étions les personnages principaux de ton émission. Indissociables, pour le moment. Nous avons aussi dû nous faire à l'idée que nous allions être remplacés. C'est ce qui était arrivé au Prof après tout. Un nouveau au costume de Panda a remplacé son instant, en fin d'épisode, où il répondait aux questions des gens, inventant ses propres théories. Tu souriais pourtant en entendant les absurdités qu'il disait parfois, pourquoi l'avoir remplacé ?

Tu sais Mathieu, nous n'étions pas comme ça de base. Le troll est devenu un geek peureux, pour ne pas que ses paroles aveuglément méchantes le fasse dégager. Le Hippie en a beaucoup trop pris, pour ne pas à avoir à réfléchir, à se poser des questions, à penser à ce qu'il se passerait si tu venais à le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Le patron.. Etrangement le patron était le plus posé. Quand on le questionnait, qu'on râlait, il souriait, ou nous disait de nous remettre rapidement au boulot. Tu sais, il n'est pas vraiment si horrible. Pervers, sadique, oui, mais ça se voyait, qu'il tenait à cette émission, au semblant de popularité qu'elle lui apportait, à la moindre petite ligne de texte qu'il avait.

Mais tu sais Mathieu, autant que nous, que rien de tout ça ne durera. Regarde, tu commences déjà à nous oublier. Parfois, tu oublies nos surnoms, pourtant évidemment, après toutes ces années. Chaque début de saison nous angoisse. Qui allait partir ? Y'aurait-il des nouveaux ? Pourtant nous avons une certaine sécurité, le public nous aime. Mais nous te connaissons aussi. Il suffirait que tu te lasses un peu, que tu sois pris d'une soudaine envie de nouveauté, pour nous effacer de ton scénario. Et plus on avance dans les saisons, plus on a l'impression que l'échéance est proche, que tout est bientôt fini.

Tu sais Mathieu, on a tellement subi pour toi, parfois contre notre gré. On a tout gardé pour nous, silencieusement. Tu paraissais si en vie, toujours des idées en tête. Tu ne paraissais même pas t'apercevoir que l'on s'effaçait. Tu nous effaçais. Inconsciemment. Nous ne pouvions même pas t'en vouloir, tu nous avais créés, tu es toujours notre créateur, celui qui n'a pas eu le choix de nous accueillir mais qui a appris à vivre avec. Pourtant, on ressent une telle injustice, lorsqu'on repense à tes personnalités déchues, oublié par toi, par le public, remplacé par du neuf, du plus beau, du plus mignon, par quelqu'un de plus drôle.

Tu sais Mathieu, ces personnalités, elles vivent encore, au fond de toi. Elles sont emprisonnées, sans pouvoir rien faire, obligées de subir, elles savent tout ce qu'il se passe, elles savent qu'on les oublie, et bientôt, on les rejoindra. On te laissera seul, incomplet. Est-ce que tu pourras vivre sans nous ? Est-ce que tu finiras par nous oublier ? Est-ce que l'on sera nous aussi remplacés ? Nous essayons de ne pas y penser, parfois, ton émission aide. Apprendre le texte, le jouer devant la caméra, recevoir parfois un sourire de ta part, nous permet d'oublier ça pendant quelques instants.

Mais tu sais Mathieu, le plus effrayant, c'est que l'on ne peut rien y faire. Nous n'avons aucune emprise sur toi. Nous pouvons simplement te laisser prendre tes décisions, subir celles des autres. Nous sommes obligés de laisser faire, d'accepter notre sort, notre fin. Mais peu importe ce qu'il se passe Mathieu, nous serons toujours là pour toi, enchaînés à toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et cela jusqu'à ce que toi tu disparaisses.

Enfin. Ca s'était jusqu'à se que l'on se prenne une balle dans la tête.


End file.
